


Part Two: Linked Together

by kizkhalifa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Up, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Part Two, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: It's almost like it went together, after all. Keith and Pidge, it fit. // "What?" Keith shook his head quickly, realizing what was happening, "no, it's not time. It's not time." [Soulmate!AU] [Part Two of Fast Enough]





	Part Two: Linked Together

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: No beta, not part of Kiz's Kidge AU. Part Two of Fast Enough. This was very requested so thank you all so much! I love you dorks.
> 
> Warnings: Soulmate!AU, Language(?).
> 
> Noteworthy AU: Soulmate (See end for an in-depth explanation), Keith never left Voltron, slight age up (18/20) for more adult feel.

 

**She looked lifeless, but he knew** she was still in there. She had to be or he'd be...  _what? What happens if she dies?_  He thought, standing still and serious as she stared into the healing pod.

They hadn't even had time to clean her up, she was just thrown in there. Well, Coran did something to close the wound before shutting her inside the pod.

"Keith?" Lance asked approaching him slowly.

"If you're here to tell me to go eat, I'm going to do the same thing to you that I did to Shiro." He growled jerking around in anger.

Lance held his hands up, "I'm not," he promised, before dropping his hands and slipping them into the pockets of his jacket. "I'm just making sure you don't need anything."

" _Need_  something?" Keith gave a short, forced laugh. "I need her to wake up!"

"She will."

"You don't know that!" Keith yelled at the man, his hands in fist.

Allura and Hunk shared a nervous look from their hiding spot, around the corner. Shiro merely shook his head, "let Lance handle this. He'll be fine." He promised, shutting his eyes and pressing an ice pack to his eyebrow.

"No, I don't know that," Lance nodded, "but I need her to." He whispered softly, looking over the pod.

"You  _need_ her to?"

Lance quirked an eyebrow, looking over, "yeah, I need her to wake up. She's my best friend."

"Some friend you are."

"Excuse me?" Lance turned to face him head-on.

"You knew, didn't you? And you didn't say anything."

"I didn't know until yesterday." Lance answered, crossing his arms against his chest, "and she made it very clear it wasn't our business."

"Yeah, the only time you've listened to her."

"The only time I've listened to her?" Lance scoffed, "you wanna talk about that?"

Keith stared at him question, his breath coming out in a heavy huff, "what do mean?"

"You haven't paid attention to her in a long time, Keith, maybe you'd have noticed sooner."

"This isn't my fault!"

Lance shook his head, "you're the same old Keith, same old selfish Keith. Even with your mate laying in a healing pod. You want to sit here and act like you're perfect like you were useful and you weren't. At all."

"I..."

"She's been deteriorating for a couple years now, Keith - did you even notice?" Lance interrupted him, "she's learned a lot about fighting for you - did you notice? Her hair, did you notice? All the times she stayed up talking about whatever it was you were doing instead of studying like she likes to, did you notice, Keith? Did you?"

"Shut up!" Keith roared, going right for Lance. The taller man grabbed his wrist before he could make contact.

"Tell me you noticed, Keith."

"I didn't know I needed to!" Keith yelled shoving Lance back in anger, going for him again.

" _Needed_  to?" Lance snorted, blocking his next attempt and throwing him into the wall, pinning him there, "friends notice because they want to." Lance hissed at the other, "but now you don't have a choice, and I didn't know I could wish someone wasn't linked together, but if I could take it away from her I would."

Keith gasped in shock, his eyes growing wide and he stopped his struggle as the words settled in around him.

"She deserves better than this, than you Keith. You can't even take care of yourself, look at you." Lance huffed dropping his arms before stepping back, "figure it out, Keith, because when she wakes up... You're either here or you're gone, that's it. There isn't an in-between any longer."

Keith sunk down to the ground, his head hanging between his knees as Lance walked away.

" **K-Keith?" Allura asked in questio** n, seeing the man walking down the corridor with an apple in hand.

He let out a short breath, "what?"

"I-..." She cleared her throat, studying him a moment, "I wanted to make sure you were okay? Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Uh," he shook his head, damp hair clearly from his forehead. "I was just heading back to the infirmary, had to clean up real quick."

"Right," Allura nodded before reaching out for him. She laid her hand on his arm, "if I could, uhm, if I could heal like that I would."

"I know," he breathed out slowly, "she'll be okay, she'll be alright." He answered after a second.

Allura gave a short nod, "Shiro is fine, as well." She added quietly, "uhm, we all just care for her and you very much. We know what it is like..."

Keith blinked in shock, the reality of that statement set in. They really did, Allura and Lance more than the others. Just a few months after meeting Lance had been in the healing pod, and Allura had been a pacing mess. Hunk and Shay weren't together as much as they'd like to be and Shiro... Well, he had Adam.

"How did you know Lance was okay Allura?"

"I felt it." She grinned, shutting her eyes as if she could still, "it's like, deep inside my chest I feel him. His heart beating next to mine, a little quicker than my own and that feeling has never left."

"Shiro," Keith whispered, glancing down the hallway, "uhm, thanks. I need to find Shiro."

"Of course," she smiled, "if you need anything just ask."

Keith called back a quick, "okay!" As he took off down the hallway quickly. He ran straight to the training room and found the man in question, just where he figured he'd be. They made eye contact across the room and Keith sucked in a deep breath, not sure what to say.

Shiro met his look in question, "Keith, are you okay? Is she okay?"

"I uh," Keith walked towards Shiro, "I'm sorry I hit you."

"I've had worse, from you in fact." Shiro lifted a shoulder, "what's wrong?"

"Do you feel  _him_?"

"What?"

"Allura said she could feel Lance's heartbeat in her chest, faintly but it was there. Do you feel  _him_?"

"Every day," Shiro smiled, placing his hand over his chest. "Do you feel her?"

"No, I don't." Silence followed and Keith knew it was because Shiro was searching for what to say and coming up empty, "maybe it's because of, uh, we haven't- she doesn't know I know?"

"Maybe," Shiro gave a small grin, "Pidge is strong, y'know, and she's brave and something tells me she isn't leaving  _you_ for anything."

Keith gave a small grin, before taking a step back, "I should get back to her."

"Yeah, go."

He gave his mentor one last slow look, before turning back to the hallway and heading to the infirmary.

* * *

**Coran gave Keith a small nud** ge and the boy flew up out of the bed he had been resting in, first glancing across to the healing pod before back to Coran, "what? Did something happen?"

"No," Coran answered softly.

"What?" Keith shook his head quickly, realizing what was happening, "no, it's not time. It's not time."

"Keith, it's been a week," Coran whispered, and Keith finally took in the surroundings of the room, Allura and Lance were wrapped around each other, Hunk was whispering something while standing next to the tank and Shiro was on his right as if he was ready for whatever Keith would do.

"No, it's not time," Keith said again, looking back at Coran. "You've done something wrong, haven't you?!"

"I'm sorry, Keith, but no. This isn't my fault or yours or the technology or the Castle's." He gave a small frown, "we can't fix everything, okay?"

"You can fix this! You have to!" Keith was up now, pointing at Pidge, "you can fix her. You can heal her."

"Keith," Shiro reached out, catching him as he went flying towards the pod, "this isn't easy for any of us, okay?"

"No," Keith shook his head and he knew it had nothing to do with those 8 numbers on his stupid arm, those 8 numbers that have been burning his skin for the past 8 days. It had nothing to do with that, this was  _him and her._  He didn't want to lose her, Pidge...  _Katie_. He couldn't, who else would he have? Who else understood him? She was his everything, his best friend.

He told her everything, they did practically everything together, he... This wasn't those stupid idiotic numbers that he'd been despising for years, this had nothing to do with them being soulmates. This was just  _Katie_ \- he couldn't lose her too.

"She's okay," he grabbed at his arm, the burning sensation seeming to be growing. "She's okay," he whispered and shoved Shiro away, walking over to the tank, "I know she's okay."

The other five watched, none trying to stop him when he opened the pod. They couldn't because they knew it needed to be done anyway. Keith reached out with a shaky hand and pressed the button that would release her.

It was with a quiet hissing sound that the door slid open and Keith caught her when she fell forward, "Katie," he whispered, holding her close and dropping down to his knees. "Katie, Katie, Katie," he whispered, bending to press his lips to her forehead, "you're okay." He begged, "wake up, come back to me." He laid her on the ground, she hadn't taken a breath without the healing pod doing it for her and he was getting worried they were right.

"Come on, baby," he whispered, cupping her cheek and running his hands through her hair, "time to wake up, just breathe." He muttered, bending down to kiss her on the lips softly, "take a breath, Katie."

A quiet gasp filled the room and Keith could have screamed with joy as he watched her breathe again, and again, and again. "Oh, Katie," he whispered, looking down where she had been shot. The scar was showing but it wasn't bleeding and it didn't seem infected. His eyes lingered a little lower to the numbers on her hip, which he brushed his thumb promptly feeling a weird tingle rock through his body and he blushed quickly scooting back with a throat clear, the others chuckling softly.

"A little help Shrio?" He asked gruffly after a moment.

"Got her," the man nodded and stepped closer, pulling her off the ground, "where to, boss?"

"The bed she needs to rest."

Shiro was quick to lay her down on the bed, Allura at his side, "how'd you know to do that Keith?"

"Just... felt it?" He lifted a shoulder, "uhm, could you get her comfortable Allura?"

"Yeah, of course." She smiled at Keith and made a nod towards the door with her head sending everyone out of the room.

**Keith sat with his head in his han** ds beside her bed where he had been stationed for the past seven hours. Something inside of him was aching so much it was a wonder he wasn't in the bed beside her. His stomach was churning, his muscles were aching, and his head was pounding with one singular thought,  _Katie_. Without knowing she was truly okay it felt like hell on earth. Or wherever they were.

He couldn't stop replaying the night they met in his head. She had been cold, and he had given her his jacket. When she stared at him Keith had only assumed it had to do with the fact he was being so nice to a stranger, but now he had a sinking suspicion it had to do with his date.

Those stupid numbers,  **[03.24.2060].**

_How could I have been so stupid, so harsh?_  He thought, running his hand up his right arm, his thumb brushing against the numbers that felt like fire.  _Why didn't she tell me?_

He hadn't believed it, or so he had said because who could ever love him?

_Katie_.

He thought and raised his head, looking at her again. Keith reached out timidly, taking her hand, "wake up, Katie," he whispered giving her a nudge. The girl merely gave a soft whine, pulling away. He grinned,  _same old sleepy Katie._  He thought, giving her hand another squeeze, "wake up, Katie." He tried again, "it's me, Keith."

Pidge forced her eyes open and looked at him in question before a flush flashed across her cheeks and her body grew hot, "Keith!" She gasped in shock, jerking her hand back wincing when she tried to move.

"Easy," he answered her exclamation.

"What are you doing?" She asked, still trying to get away but it was a useless struggle with how she was trapped. A bed rail on her other side, a tight blanket around her mostly naked body, something in her a-.  _Naked_?! She thought, her eyes flashing to her blanket quickly.

"How are you feeling?" Keith has softly, holding out a hydrating bubble when her eyes met his.

"I..." Katie took a deep breath, the normal ache it had been coming with lately wasn't there. Her eyes flitted to his arm in question, "Keith...?"

"I'm sorry I woke you," he offered, instead, "I had to know you were okay, I couldn't... push the bad feeling away." She reached out for his arm, her hand going straight for the numbers and he jerked away, "no, don't do that."

"Oh," she blinked at him curiously, her face echoing the hurt she felt.

"I just... I touched yours earlier when we pulled you from the pod, and I know you." He rubbed the back of his neck, "another time, of course."

"Another time?"

"If you'll have me," he whispered, taking her hand. Sliding his fingers through her grasp, "I'm yours."

"Keith," she bit her bottom lip in question, "I... I can't make you do this."

"Make me?"

"You said you don't believe in this," she chuckled.

"We'll die," he answered, "look at you," he made a motion of her body with his hand, "Katie, you look...  _sick_ , you need rest and food and - I need you, Katie Holt."

"You didn't."

"I do, I need you. I did. I just didn't know it," he sighed and dropped down on the edge of the bed, "this past week has been hell, and not because I knew but because I didn't have you. I didn't have my best friend, my person... You, you get me and they don't. Not even Shiro anymore." He shook his head, "I punched him in the face, I attacked Lance... I have not been myself, Katie, and that is something else entirely."

"Stop calling me Katie." She said after a moment, shoving her hand through her hair.

"Sorry, uh, it's just the only thing I can think about."

"What?"

"You," he blushed for the first time she had ever known him, and she wanted to feel it. She wanted to feel everything he had to offer. She shifted slowly, wincing with each movement until she could reach him. "You should lay back," he said softly, moving to help her.

"Stop it!" She snapped, "I want to touch you," she said quickly before she lost her nerve  _and his blush_. Her hand came out quickly to touch his cheek. He sat still, in question, watching as she smiled. "I've never seen you blush before," she whispered, "and, you're not going to like this but I want to ge-."

"No," he took her by the shoulders and pushed her back down, "you're not getting up, Kat-  _Pidge_."

She gave him a look, "I want to get up, Keith."

"And you're going to lay right here," he countered, feeling her start to push against his hands, "I'm stronger than you, Green."

She paused at the comment, before giving a light chuckle, "somethings never change."

"What do you mean?"

"Us... This." She brushed his hands away, laying back, "we watched Lance and Allura change the moment they met. Lance was like different, and she was softer - it seemed, and Shay and Hunk they were like a love story." Katie chuckled quietly, "we're just us."

"What's wrong with us?"

"Nothing is wrong with us, I just... I've had two years to think about you finding out, Keith, I just thought it was going to be different."

"Like what? Please, tell me." He wanted to reach out and take her hand, he wanted to curl up next to her and hold her, he wanted to run to the kitchen and get her something to eat and make sure she was okay and then run her a bath and - Keith wanted to take care of her, that was all he wanted. Like he had thought of all those times before, but he couldn't. She was like a sister and then she was his everything and he didn't know how to handle that.

"It's nothing, this is fine," she laid back against the pillow and shut her eyes, "I should rest."

"Of course," he got up, the ache he had been feeling in his chest had dissipated and the feeling he had left was her. He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes and letting it wash over him for a moment. "I can feel you," he whispered, interrupting her attempt at resting, after a moment. Keith grabbed her wrist pressing his fingers to her pulse,  _it matches_. The feeling inside of him with her actual pulse, "you're right here." He said laying her hand against his chest with a wide smile. "I can feel you."

Katie chuckled, "I feel you too," she promised, watching him curiously when he dropped down next to her bed.

"Katie, I've loved you for a long time. I just had no idea there was a reason to, I had no idea there was a reason for me to ruin you. Because I'm trouble, every part of me is trouble but I want to be better. I want to work on it so I'm not trouble for you, I want to be all the good in the world you desire." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead uninvitedly, but she didn't seem to mind too much.

Pidge tilted her head up as if asking him for a proper kiss, one he was all too willing to give.

His lips met hers with a hunger he didn't know he possessed and he kissed her hard and fierce, every part of his passion rocked from his lips to her body, and she drank it like a fish out of water. Katie reached out wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands delving into his hair as she pulled herself closer. She had been dreaming about this kiss for a long time.

Keith finally broke away, he was holding her chin between his pointer & index fingers and his thumb. She blushed deeply, breathing out a nervous breath, "I'm sorry Pidge..."

"You're okay," she offered, swallowing hard, "I, uh, I didn't mind that."

"I forgot you're injured, it won't happen again," he promised and quickly dropped his hand, "I should let you get some more rest and I will get us lunch, okay?"

"Sure," she frowned with a pout, crossing her arms against her chest, "I won't be injured forever, Keith."

"I'll hold you to that, Green."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Noteworthy AU: Soulmate. In this soulmate AU, they have corresponding numbers/dates they meet their soulmate. They are placed on their bodies in parts that relate to their personality. Keith's: On his arm, he is brash and abrupt, but able to hide. Pidge's: on her hip, she is grounded and conserved only available when she feels intimate.
> 
> The date: 03/24/2060 was a bit of a guess, we know that Voltron: LD takes place in the future but from a few fan theories and articles I read related to the timeline it seems to not be so far into the future it is unrelatable. It's only a guess at the year and time. ~ kiz


End file.
